Eye of the Sun
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: After a discrete run-in with a certain enigma, Miguel wonders how he could possibly pay him back. Maybe he needs a little help from a lucky charm, or maybe he doesn’t need anything but a smile? Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Eye of the Sun

**Summary**: After a discrete run-in with a certain enigma, Miguel wonders how he could possibly pay him back. Maybe he needs a little help from a lucky charm, or maybe he doesn't need anything but a smile?

**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai, Tala/Claude (later)

Hey! I'm here with a new fic! ^^ I don't know how long this one will be, but I'm gonna try.

I've been reading some Miguel/Kai fics lately, and have fallen in love with them. So, brave little me, came up with an idea for one….and I wanted to start it….

Kai – Just start it already. You're wasting their time.

(crosses arms) Hmp, fine…..Do disclaimer?

Kai – Whatever. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

Key –

-S-S-S-S- (scene change), "blah" (talking), 'blah' (thinking)

/blah/ (talking between bitbeast/human), _blah_ (author's note at end of chapter)

-blah- (POV/flashback), **blah** (other language)

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eye of the Sun

Chapter One

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he stepped through the corridors out of the beyblading arena. He had just finished his match with Barthez Battalion's leader Miguel Lavalier and was actually surprised at the blond Spaniard.

The boy had managed to not only fire his "coach" – if you could call him that – but also put up a good, clean match between the two of them. To say that the Russian was impressed would be a slight overstatement, but if someone was able to do that in front of millions of viewers and still have a smile afterwards, there was hope for them yet.

The phoenix stopped as his ear twitched, signaling the other three behind him to do the same.

"Kai?" Tala asked, raising an eyebrow at his fiery friend.

Kai paid no attention to the red head as he listened for the sound again.

There!

The phoenix growled low in his throat as his mind registered what it was. It was the sound of a whip on skin.

Kai's eyes narrowed with the realization and headed further down the hall, stopping at a slightly open door. Pushing against it, he opened it fully to view what was going on inside. His eyes widened at the sight.

Barthez Battalion was sprawled everywhere in the room, two on the floor, one huddled against the wall, and the other was dealing with the one giving the "punishment."

Barthez stood over his once team captain, raising his whip higher, he swung it down, striking it against the blonde's tan skin of his arm. Miguel sat in front of him, at his feet and kept himself in a slight ball, arms over his head to keep the whip from hitting other parts of his body. Barthez growled at the teen's lack of screams. He was sure that the kid would succumb to the pain and scream for him, but that wasn't the case. Miguel would only utter a small grunt every now and then, his blue eyes defiant against the older man's rage.

"Damn you, Miguel! I'll teach you the consequences of firing me!" the older man growled and raised the whip again.

Miguel knew the attack was coming and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that would be unleashed on his already aching body.

He heard the crack of the whip, but no pain came. 'What?' he thought, slowly opening his eyes and looking up only to see a long white scarf and two-toned blue hair.

"Kai?" his voice came out raspy from keeping in the pain but the violet eyed teen heard him perfectly well.

Kai never took his eyes off of the older man in front of him. The phoenix had stepped in at the last minute and held out his arm, not only taking the pain of the whip but also succeeding in having the tail of the whip wrap around his arm, firmly securing it so that it would no longer hurt anyone else.

Barthez reeled back in fright as the phoenix glared at him. If looks could kill, Barthez would have gone up in flames hotter than Hell's fire right then.

"W-What are you doing here?" he demanded, trying to remain cool underneath the roaring furnaces of Kai's violet orbs that seemed to have gone back to their once original color of crimson.

"I think the question here, Mr. Barthez," Tala started, his glare colder than ice as he gently placed Claude on one of the benches, "is what the fuck do you think you were doing?"

Barthez stuck his nose in the air, trying to gain the role of authority back that he had lost a long time ago. "What I do with my team is none of your business."

"That's just it, you moron," Bryan stated, lowering Aaron down on another bench. "They aren't your team anymore."

"Miguel just has to see reason that he cannot coach this team on his own."

"Seemed like he was doing a damn good job beybattling on his own earlier."

"He lost, and that is a reflection on his beybattling skills. He's not ready to be coach and captain."

"More capable than you are," Miguel replied hotly from his position still behind Kai. He was too tired to stand at the moment and just dealt with sitting at the moment.

Barthez growled and pulled slightly on the whip, testing to see if it would release Kai so he could belt the blonde haired rebel again for the comment.

Kai held his ground, gritting his teeth as the man pulled harder, making the material squeeze the torn muscles. He growled as Barthez was going to pull harder, stopping the man.

Spencer took a step towards them, a glare plastered all across his face. "I am afraid that if you hurt Kai, then what happens next will be our problem," he threatened, or more or less warned. If one pushed Kai enough, there would be no stopping him.

This was going to be one of those times.

Kai can't stand it when people are abused period. It doesn't matter what they did. No one deserves to be hurt like that in Kai's eyes.

And because it is a fellow beyblader that is trying right the wrongs he had been forced to do, Kai's patience became very thin.

"Get out."

Everyone looked at Kai. It was the first thing that he had said since he came in.

He growled. "You are no longer wanted here. By the rules of the BBA, if one has been fired from position, then he or she will no longer set foot on the premises unless told otherwise." He narrowed his eyes even further. "Also by the rules of the BBA, should any harm come upon fellow beybladers, the one responsible will be taken into custody and no longer allowed near the team or teammate in question." Kai's cold and deep voice echoed throughout the room, seeming to wake Claude and the other two at the same time.

They sat up and stared dumbfounded at the Blitzkrieg Boys, one of which was still standing protectively over their own team captain.

Barthez met Kai's stare head on but didn't last for long as he unconsciously stepped back underneath the blazing orbs.

"Just so you know, Barthez," Tala stated, "Kai doesn't repeat himself."

That seemed to have dropped the ball as he let go of the whip and stood there for a moment.

"This isn't over," he growled. "Not for you, Miguel, not even for you Hiwatari." He glared at the indifferent gaze of the phoenix before turning around and storming out through the door.

Everyone stayed where they were for a moment before Miguel let loose a sigh and sat down completely. That caused Matilda to go into "mothering" mode and go over to him.

"Miguel, you need to see the doctor. Those marks look bad," she commented.

"Was Miguel the only one who got the whip?" Tala asked, looking at Claude as he nursed the back of his head.

"Barthez just came out of nowhere. He knocked Matilda into the wall and Claude and me into the lockers. Then, I guess he went after Miguel," Aaron said, rubbing the back of his neck. He had a lump at the base of his skull from where he hit the lockers and knew that Claude did as well from the way that he was massaging it tenderly.

Spencer went over to Miguel and took his left arm in his hand. He inspected it thoroughly and then turned around. "Bryan, get back to our locker room and grab my bag. It has a first aid kit in there. Bring it." He turned to Tala. "Tala, go get some ice packs for those three. Kai, let me see your arm and then I need you to help me with Miguel's injuries."

Everyone nodded as they did what they were told.

Matilda moved out of the way as Kai knelt down next to Spencer. The blonde took his arm and unwound the whip tail, revealing a large spiraled burn on his arm. Spencer whistled at it but noted that it hadn't broken the skin, which was a good thing. "Looks like you got off easy, Kai," the blonde Russian stated. "I'll put something on it and wrap it when Bryan gets back. Right now, we need to stop some of this blood from Miguel's own wounds."

Kai, without saying a word, took off his scarf and laid it on the floor, tearing a long strip from it and wrapping it around the blonde Spaniard's arm to stench the blood flow until Bryan came back. He ripped another large piece and applied it to the other arm, continuing until he had the worst of the injuries wrapped.

"Kai's scarf is heavier than others and will do better in stanching the blood flow than regular pressure because it's doing it from all angles instead of one," Spencer explained as Kai finished off with the wrapping of Miguel's head.

The blonde Spaniard gave a light pink of dusting across his cheeks as he remembered how Kai had just seemed to appear out of nowhere. "By the way," he said softly, gaining everyone's attention, "thank you for helping us."

Kai captured the blue sapphires with his own crimson-violet. He smiled slightly at the Spaniard to tell him that everything was alright.

Bryan and Tala entered moments later.

-S-S-S-S-S-

I'm giving you three chapters today to start off with! ^^

Enjoy, and please read and review! I need to know how I'm doing so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! Yay! I told you there were three chapters up for you to sample!

There will hopefully be more later if everyone likes/wants!

Enjoy!

Miguel – Hi! I'm going to do disclaimer for you! (smiles) Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. Nothing what-so-ever. Not even a plushie.

Hey! I own two movies and three mangas!

Miguel – See my point? (smiles) Enjoy the fic!

Grr….You're only getting away with that because you can fry an egg with that smile of yours. (pouts)

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eye of the Sun

Chapter Two

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel sighed, subconsciously rubbing his left arm where the small scars were still trying to heal. Luckily, they were only visible if one actually looked at them. He was sitting in a nearby park overlooking the city and the Granger dojo.

It had been a few weeks since his encounter with Barthez which resulted in help from the Blitzkrieg Boys. Since then, a few things have happened. Tyson is once again World Champion. A man named Boris Balcov came and overpowered the BBA, and now all of the beybladers that he knew – minus the BEGA team of course – were doing their best to train and get ready for the battle against the BEGA association.

The blonde Spaniard stole a glance at the dojo from his high viewing point. Kai had come back yesterday, and the match against Brooklyn was later on in the afternoon. At that moment, Kai and Tyson were training against each other, Bryan and Spencer had also made an appearance in order to help Kai get strong enough to beat Brooklyn.

Miguel bit his lip at that. He had a bad feeling about that afternoon's battle. Kai had said that he was going to be the one to battle the orange haired teen quite forcefully, and Miguel hadn't gotten that feeling of dread out of his gut yet, and that worried him.

He was so caught up in his musing he didn't know that someone had come up beside him and had sat down until he was basked in a shadow that had seemed to come out of nowhere. He looked up and let loose a small gasp of surprise. Sitting beside him was the dual haired teen that he had been thinking about. Kai just sat there, looking at the sky which was slowly turning into a brighter blue. It was only going on eleven in the morning.

"Kai?" Miguel asked still gazing at the teen. He could still see the wounds that Brooklyn had inflicted on him just a week ago. If he wasn't careful, they might get infected.

Kai flicked his violet orbs over to the blonde in answer. "It's quiet up here."

The Spaniard smiled softly at the words. He turned back to watching the town again. "I found this place not too long ago. It's practically secluded from any other part of the city."

Kai nodded and sighed, leaning back to lie upon the ground, hands behind his head as he closed his eyes. They stayed there for a little bit longer before Miguel had to ask the Russian the same question that he had been contemplating for the past almost-month.

"Kai?" he started out hesitantly in a soft voice so as to not break the calm atmosphere. "I've been wanting to ask you a question."

"What is it?"

The blonde haired blader turned to the phoenix. He still had his eyes closed, but at least he was listening.

"Why did you help my team and me when Barthez was hurting us?"

Kai opened his eyes slowly at the comment. He gazed up at the white clouds in the sky for a few moments, and Miguel thought he wasn't going to get an answer.

"Just because you lost your match and fired him didn't give him the right to hit you."

With that, everything got quiet again.

"Do you think that I could repay your kindness?"

Kai sighed and stood up. He kept his gaze out towards the dojo where he could hear the others calling their names. He turned back towards the tanned Spaniard and gave a soft smile before turning back around and heading back towards the dojo.

Miguel sat there like a fish out of water for a few minutes. Kai had just smiled at him. Kai. Had smiled. At him!

Ever since what had happened, and with the phoenix having had come back for training, Miguel had been spending more time with the dual haired enigma and had developed an overly slight crush on him as well.

Needless to say, this piece of information was something that really got his head reeling.

He smiled and stood up. Now, how was he going to pay back this being that was hotter than Hell's fire?

Oh, the ideas.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Awe, Kai's playing hard-to-get! ^^

Sorry this one is so short, but I wanted to get three chapters in for you, so there!

Next chapter is up and waiting! ^^

Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three's up!

Enjoy!

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eye of the Sun

Chapter Three

-S-S-S-S-S-

He tasted blood, the coppery sensation filling his mouth as his sharp teeth bit into his bottom lip even harder. Kai was lying on the bed in front of him, the white hospital sheets practically blending in with the paleness of his skin and the bandages that wrapped around him.

After Kai's desperate battle with Brooklyn just three hours ago, Miguel had gone to the halls of the locker rooms looking for the dual haired teen. Kai had not looked good when he left Tyson and the others – after practically fainting! – and the blonde haired Spaniard wanted to make sure the teen was alright. Surprise didn't even begin to cover what he felt when he saw the teen passed out in the hallway, shards of what was once Dranzer's beyblade in a pile beside him. He had quickly contacted the hospital, and they arrived not a few moments later with a stretcher.

Miguel's been with him since.

He gazed at the peaceful face of the dual haired teen, noting the perfect blue triangles and how they stood out even more against the even paler skin. His hair seemed to have lost its shine and the teen's body posture radiated nothing but exhaustion. The doctors said that he wouldn't wake for another few hours, if not a few days, but Miguel doesn't mind. He wanted to be there when Kai finally opened his violet orbs.

The blonde haired teen was nervous, though. He had been thinking long and hard about how to pay back the teen on the bed. The only idea coming to mind always brought a red hue to his cheeks. Claude told him to go for it, but what does he know? He had been dancing around Tala for the week or two before his "accident" with Garland.

There was no way that Miguel Lavalier could ask Kai Hiwatari on a date.

No way in Hell.

'Still,' he mused to himself, 'it would be really great if that did happen.' The blonde blinked at his words and shook his head to relieve himself of those thoughts. He had to stay concentrated for Kai. He couldn't be thinking about Kai while he was bedridden in a hospital.

'Though bedridden does sound good . . .'

Okay, that went a little too far. He smacked himself on his forehead, hoping to knock the X-rated thoughts out of his head. Had he really fallen that hard for the dual haired teen?

A small moan tears him away from his thoughts. He looks to the bed and notes that Kai is waking.

The long lashes blink slowly, revealing a violet orb with crimson and silver flecks. Kai looks around for a moment disoriented a little as he tried to place where he was. He noted that he could only see out of one eye, the other heavily bandaged. The rest of his body was bandaged in various places.

There was light breathing next to him, and he turned his head a little to see who it was, half-expecting Mr. Dickenson or one of his teammates there but no. It was Miguel. The blonde looked at him with relieved sapphires as he let out a small sigh.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said softly so as to not disturb the quiet around them.

Kai continued to gaze at the teen, completely mesmerized by those blue pools that resembled the ocean so much. What was the blonde doing here anyway? He watched as Miguel shifted slightly as the phoenix's stare never faltered. Kai never said a word either.

It finally clicked in the Spaniard's head why the phoenix was still staring at him. "When you left the arena, I went to go check on you, and you were passed out in the hallway. I called an ambulance, and they came and picked you up," he provided.

Kai nodded and sighed a little, not really wanting to see if his voice actually worked or not. Last time he used it, it sounded so weak that he didn't even know that it was him speaking until Tyson had answered him.

"How long?" he asked, his voice raspy and quiet.

A flash of concern glittered in the blue eyes before the blonde replied, "It's going on four hours now."

Kai nodded. "When is Tyson's match?"

That brought a frown onto the tanned face. He had watched a little of the news earlier while Kai had been in surgery and was not pleased with the results that the people of BEGA had come up with. No doubt Kai wouldn't be happy either. "It seems as though, Tyson is to blade tomorrow, only their not going to put Garland in the last battle."

Violet eyes widened. "What?" His voice wasn't helping display his astonishment. "Then who-"

"Brooklyn is the most likely candidate from what I can think of. The match is tomorrow at noon."

Kai gazed at him with an unknown concerned emotion in his exotic eyes. "I have to go there."

The Spaniard sighed. He knew this was going to happen. He figured out that Tyson gets his strength from the people and friends around him. The more people there for him, the stronger he will be, and he will have to be in order to beat Brooklyn.

Miguel nodded. "I'll take you, then."

Kai blinked at the statement. Why would he offer to take him? Why was he acting like this? Not that Kai minded in the least. The blonde has actually grown on the phoenix. Which, in itself, is very strange for him.

"Why?"

"How else are you going to get there?" he answered quickly. "You can barely move now, and the doctor said that you wouldn't be much better tomorrow. Not to mention, I am the only one who knows you are here, and I doubt you want the others to know." Yes, he figured out another habit of the phoenix. Kai doesn't really tell others if he is hurt. No matter how bad the injuries, he manages to leave one moment and the next reappear completely healed.

Kai sighed, not seeing another way out of this. "Fine, and thank you, Miguel."

At that, the blonde just gave a heart-warming smile.

-S-S-S-S-S-

It was the day of the battle between Tyson and Brooklyn, and currently, the darkness that had invaded Bey-City had finally lifted, revealing Tyson and Brooklyn having a normal beybattle.

Miguel gazed on with soft eyes. The bond between the original Bladebreakers was astounding. Tyson had used the help from each of his friends' bitbeasts to beat the dark force. Kai had really astounded the gargoyle as well. The amount of strength and determination that the teen still had – even with his injuries – was astonishing.

He blinked. Kai was walking towards him. The beybattle was over, Tyson coming out the victor, as usual. The phoenix stopped in front of him.

"I want to thank you, Miguel," Kai stated softly, a small pink to his cheeks. Obviously, this was not a recurring thing. "If it wasn't for you coming and checking on me, I would more than likely be dead."

Miguel smiled. "I doubt that, Kai. You're not only stronger than you look, I've also heard that you're more stubborn than a mule."

That brought a snort from the phoenix.

"I heard that Mr. Dickenson is planning a small charity match in Egypt to help the BBA become what it used to be," the blonde said.

Kai nodded, casting a glance at the jolly man with his red haired teammate that had just woken up from his coma.

"Are you and the other Blitzkrieg Boys going?" Miguel asked, tilting his head ever so slightly.

Kai sighed. "It's roughly a month away. So, we more than likely will be."

Miguel nodded and smiled, biting the inside of his cheek, trying to gain the courage to ask the teen. "Well, I was wondering if I could pay you back for helping my team and me when Barthez did his thing?"

Kai looked back at him. The blonde had practically saved his life, and he was wondering if he could pay him back for interfering with Barthez? Was this guy's head screwed on right?

"Well, I was wanting to take you out to dinner, but if you don't want to, then I can-"

"That sounds great."

Miguel blinked. Did he just hear the teen right? Had he actually agreed? He looked up into soft eyes and an even softer smile. That brought an unconscious smile that could rival the sun to his mouth, and Kai felt his chest constrict with a strange sensation. What was that?

"I guess I'll pick you up then at seven in the lobby of the hotel?" the blonde asked hopefully.

Kai's smile never faltered as he stuck his hands in his pockets and walked passed him.

"Kai?" the gargoyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

The phoenix turned back around, the sun and darkening sky behind him, his eyes bright and shimmering. He smiled, the gesture reaching his uncovered eye as it softened.

The sight made Miguel's breath catch in his throat. His own blue orbs returned the emotion that Kai's own was giving him.

He knew his answer.

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Next time on Eye of the Sun:** It's been a month, and all of the beybladers are in Egypt to set off a new BBA as they battle in a charity match. Miguel keeps his promise to the dual haired enigma, but finds a little luck that might help in bringing them together.

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! Yay!

Kai – (sighs) Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

Thank you! Here's the fic! It's short, though. Just a filler for the next one! ^^

Enjoy.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eye of the Sun

Chapter Four

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel smiled as he walked down the crowded marketplace that stood in the middle of Cairo's square. He was looking calm and well-pleased on the outside, but inside, he was a bundle of nerves, his anxious gauges spiking through the roof. That night, he was to meet Kai Hiwatari in the lobby of the hotel. Then, he would take the said teen out for dinner.

He just hoped and prayed that this escalated into something much more.

Over the past month, both he and Kai had been keeping in constant contact. They talked about things such as blading styles, tactics, and brought up the occasional personal topics. The blonde had gotten bold and had asked Kai a few things about himself. What was his favorite food? What was his favorite song? His favorite color? Small things like that made the gargoyle feel like he was getting to know the teen better.

And he was.

Both of their teams had gotten awfully suspicious about their constant calls and strange conversations, but only four people had come up and directly asked about it.

Those four included: Claude, Spencer, Tala, and Bryan.

Three of which would kill Miguel on the spot if he said something remotely out of line.

The Spaniard had confessed to Claude – after asking for permission from Kai of course – about everything and even their planned dinner when they finally reached Egypt. The silver haired teen had been completely ecstatic and couldn't stop himself from bouncing up and down for a few minutes. It had scared his life-long friend almost to the point of passing out from shock.

Eventually, the teen had calmed down enough to promise not to utter a single word to anyone, especially the other Blitzkrieg Boys.

Kai had told Spencer, only because he wouldn't go out like the other two and threaten bodily harm to Miguel if he didn't follow their rules to a T. Spencer did, however, have a small "talk" with Miguel about the topic of what he would do if he ever hurt Kai.

And their not even dating yet!

The blonde sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Their first date was that night, and he had already gone through a lot of the stages involving "over-protective friends." The truth was, he nor Kai knew if this night was going to be the best or worst night of their lives. They didn't know how the other would act while on the date. So, there was no guarantee that this relationship would work. As far as he knew it, this thing with Kai was a one-sided crush brought up because the crimson eyed teen had saved his life.

Something flickered in Miguel's peripheral vision, causing him to stop his trek through the marketplace and his thoughts. The glint of light was coming from one of the booths. He tilted his head, wondering if this was one of those signs that his grandmother had always ranted and raved about.

His grandmother had been a lively woman, believing in signs and chances that the gods would give the mere mortals down on Earth. She had always said that if you are thinking about a certain topic, and something not only catches your eye but also strays you away from your troubles, then you should pay attention to it because it will show you the answer that you are looking for.

Miguel, at first, didn't believe her until he had a few experiences like that himself. One of the most recent would be the day that he met Barthez. His family wasn't doing too well financially, and as the worry-wart he was, he was stressing on ideas that he could do to help his family. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed his feet leading him into town, and the next thing he knew, he heard a bunch of voices chattering loudly. He had looked up and spotted a long line of teenagers and younger kids. There was a poster not too far away stating that a man named Barthez was looking for new bladers for his beyblading team. They would each get an equal share of money that they could do whatever with.

Needless to say, that's how he got on his team. After he went home and dragged Claude down there with him.

Now, overall, it was a good decision. His family was never better with the money that the teen received while beyblading, but there was always a little flaw. Life liked to take the bumpy roads, and sometimes got stuck in a hole until you had to get out and push. That's the way it was with Barthez, and he was afraid that it would happen with Kai.

But still, now, he was in deep thought about that night's dinner date with Kai, and something caught his eye. Did he dare?

Who was he to deny fate?

He sighed and strode over to the booth, his eyes immediately landing on the piece of metal that had caught his attention. He stared. It was amazing.

Sitting on a medium sized silver chain hung a small pendent in the shape of the Eye of Ra. There, where the pupil would normally be cut out, sat a small stone of some kind. It was mainly orange but had a red hue to it as its shadow took on the color of fire. It was stunning.

"That's the pendent of the Sun God," a voice said, causing Miguel's head to snap up.

There before him stood an old woman of about sixty-something. She was definitely native to Egypt as her dark tanned skin shined like leather in the sunlight.

"Excuse me?" he asked politely. He hadn't been really paying attention.

She smiled, understanding. "I said that this pendent is of the Sun God." She picked up the small pendent and let the sunlight shine on it. Miguel stood, completely mesmerized. The stone in the middle of the eye lit up light, looking as if it was on fire and dancing in harmony with the rays. The woman sighed and smiled again, softer this time. "It is said that the one who made this created it for the Sun God, Ra – or _Amon Ra_ – as a gift. He was told by the god himself that he would not take the amulet, but for the man to give it to his beloved pet and friend, the phoenix. Sadly, he died before that happened." She trailed off for a minute before starting back up. "The stone is a rare quality for none other shines like this one. Not even one of the same name. This stone was said to have been touched by a god." She smiled.

"The stone is called a carnelian. It is said to dissipate sorrow, balance the mind, body and spirit. It is to bring joy and sociability by opening one's heart, and is said to promote love and family unity."

Miguel's attention sky-rocketed as she told him the stone's spiritual benefits. It was exactly what he needed! Was this the sign that he was supposed to get?

"How much?" he asked, hand quickly diving into his pockets. His grandmother would be proud at this moment in time.

She smiled. "Normally, people don't believe me when I tell them the legend and simply pass by it. Why do you want it?"

Miguel smiled. "I think I know the phoenix who will look great wearing it."

Her smile brightened. "It will be twenty."

The Spaniard looked at her in shock. The amulet was at least twice – if not three – times that much.

She winked. "Discount for the phoenix."

He smiled and paid for the necklace, silently hoping that the one he was buying it for would like it.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Amon (Amen) Ra, or just plain Ra - known as the Sun God and Father of the Gods in Ancient Egyptian religion. The main significance to resemble Ra was the Eye of Ra - or in my case for the name of the fic Eye of the Sun. Ra is not only my favorite of the Egyptian gods, but because his element and symbolic figure is the sun, I am reminded of Kai as he is the phoenix which is the faved animal of the sun. ^^

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Next time on Eye of the Sun:** The time for Kai and Miguel's date has finally arrived! Watch as the two find a little luck in not only the pendent but also themselves.

Okay, people, I'm in a dilemma, and I need your help.

There will be a small scene (actually a big one) that will include a slow song. There are three I've got picked out, but I can't decide which one to use. In your review, I want you to tell me which one you would like to see in the next chapter! ^^

If you don't know the song, go on youtube and type in the name of the song and the artist. They are all on there. I checked! ^^

Please review!

Flying Without Wings - Westlife

Black Lines to Battlefields - Acceptance

Now Comes the Night - Rob Thomas


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for! Kai and Miguel's date has finally arrived! Yay!

Kai, will you do the honors?

Kai – (sighs) Whatever. Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade or the song in this chapter.

Thank you, and enjoy! I had fun writing this one. Warning, though: Major fluff ahead!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eye of the Sun

Chapter Five

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel paced nervously in his hotel room. His hand was buried deep in his pocket, feeling the small box that held Kai's pendant in it. Only half an hour to go, and he was a nervous wreck.

Claude sighed as he watched his old friend paced from one end of the room to the other, biting his lip, his eyes never leaving the ground. Miguel had been dressed for two hours and pacing for the past hour. He was going to wear the hotel's new carpet down in one go if this continued.

Aaron had already tried to stop the teen, but he was just pushed along with the blonde Spaniard, Miguel not even knowing he was there. Matilda just said to leave him. He was nervous about something, and when the boy gets nervous, nothing can stop him from pacing.

Claude growled as Miguel did another turn. That was it! The silver haired teen stood and planted his feet in front of the taller teen, stopping him from moving.

"Miguel, snap out of it!" the teen hissed, hitting him upside the head to gain his full attention.

"Claude?" the blonde asked, blinking like he didn't know what was going on.

Claude stepped back and glared half-heartedly at his friend and captain. "Stop pacing. You're going to have to owe the hotel a new carpet if you keep this up."

"Sorry, Claude," the gargoyle mumbled, running his hand through his hair, completely embarrassed. "I'm just a little edgy."

"A 'little edgy' doesn't even begin to cover it, Miguel." The teen sighed. "Are you worried about your date with Kai tonight?" he asked in a calmer, softer tone. The other two team members didn't know about tonight. They thought he was getting dressed to see some play that was going on downtown.

Miguel nodded. "What if everything goes wrong? What if what I feel for Kai is really just a crush? What if he thinks that this is just a formal thing where I'm buying him dinner and that's it? What if-"

"The world blew up and the dinosaurs came back to life and ruled the entire galaxy," Claude finished for him. Okay, he wasn't any good at giving descriptions, but hey, it worked.

He gazed sternly at his captain. "Miguel, what happens tonight will happen. Things may change, they may not. You just have to go with it. Trust yourself, trust Kai, and trust in the fact that whatever happens, happens. There are a lot of 'what if's' in life, but the only way to get around that is to go for it and not look back. Go, take Kai to dinner and just watch what happens. Be yourself. Have fun, and don't look back. Understand?"

Miguel stared at his childhood friend. Slowly, a soft smile formed on his lips. "Thank you, Claude."

The silver haired teen smiled back. "Now, go down to the lobby and meet Kai."

Miguel nodded and withdrew his hand from his pocket and the small gift he had. He made his way to the door of the room. Turning back he spoke softly again, "Thank you, Claude. I'll take your advice."

Claude chuckled and waved him out of the room. "Just go."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he tried to straighten his unruly bangs. They just wouldn't work, no matter what he did to them.

"I need a haircut," he mumbled. It was true – to him anyway. His hair had gotten slightly longer in the past month, but not too much it looked horrible, but he did need it trimmed. He wondered if Spencer could give him a trim in the morning.

"Where do you think you're going all decked out like that?" Tala asked, cocking an elegant eyebrow at his friend's appearance. Not that the teen looked bad – actually he looked amazing – but what was the occasion?

"I'm meeting someone," Kai said, forgetting his hair and straightening his clothes free of the imaginary wrinkles. He looked at the clock. He needed to meet Miguel. Damn, Tala was at the door.

"Uh, uh, you're not going anywhere until you tell me who, where, and when you'll be back," the red head stated, crossing his arms and planting his feet firmly in the doorway.

Kai sighed. "Tala, quit being a mother hen. I'm going to be late. Now, move."

"What's going on?" a voice asked and Bryan stepped up behind the red head. "Tala? Kai?"

Tala narrowed his eyes at his teammate. "Kai is meeting someone but won't say who, where, and what time he'll be back."

"Oh, really, now," the falcon smirked. "Seems like the little phoenix has found someone he likes."

Kai blushed as he glared daggers at his two teammates. "Shove it, Bryan," he growled, eyes darkening to their once crimson hue.

"Kai's already told who, where, and when, so let him go," another voice sounded, making all three jump.

"Spencer?" Tala asked, hand gripping his shirt as he tried to control his rapid heart beat. Damn that whale and his ability to sneak up on anyone!

"Oh, and when?" Bryan asked, quickly getting over his surprise.

"Kai's had this date set on his calendar for a month now, and so, I've known for a month," Spencer replied, shoving the two gawking teens out of the doorway. "Better get going, Kai. You don't want to be late."

Kai nodded a quick thanks to the blonde before sprinting past his friends and out the door. He had to get away quickly or Bryan and Tala would catch him.

No, he wasn't afraid of letting his two teammates know about his "date" with Miguel. Of course not.

Kai sighed as he walked down the steps. The Blitzkrieg Boys were staying on the second floor of the hotel, so there was no point in taking the elevator. Besides, the phoenix liked to walk anyways.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel was beginning to get nervous again. Kai was late.

Okay, two minutes late, but still!

What if he didn't show?

That thought quickly flew out the window as he spotted his slate haired teen coming down the stairs. For the blonde, time just stopped.

Kai was wearing form-fitting black pants with the boots to match. His top was mainly a smart-looking red button-up. He didn't wear his scarf or his gloves, but the phoenix looked amazing in just that. The soft glow of the lobby lights seemed to make his skin glow and his violet – almost crimson – eyes dance. The blue triangles still adding to that mysterious look as well as his unruly hair.

Kai gave a small smile as he spotted Miguel already waiting for him in the lobby. The Spaniard was wearing khakis with dark brown shoes. He had on a nicely-fitted dark blue dress shirt that brought out his sapphire eyes. He looked amazing.

'Since when do I think that other bladers look amazing?' he asked himself as Miguel came over to him, a small smile on his face and his eyes gleaming in what looked like a combination of a predator and something else – something – dare he say it – passionate.

He stopped in front of the dual haired teen, and Kai felt a small blush adorn his cheeks. 'Okay, maybe just one fellow blader looks amazing,' he admitted to himself.

He had fallen in the last month.

And hard.

"You ready?" the gargoyle asked, mentally filing away how adorable Kai looked with the pink on his cheeks.

Kai nodded. "Where are we going?"

Miguel smirked. "Now, that's a secret," he whispered, bowing and then taking Kai's arm in his, leading the way out of the hotel.

'A true gentleman,' Kai mused. 'Oh, god, I sound like one of those high school girls from Hillary's school.' He shuddered at the thought.

Miguel looked over at Kai as he felt the phoenix shudder against him. "Are you cold, Kai?" he asked, worried. Kai wasn't wearing a jacket, but it was quite warm out in the Egyptian night.

Kai gazed at him in confusion before it registered that he had shivered. He blushed again. He couldn't tell Miguel what he was thinking. What would he say? "It's nothing. I was just thanking the gods above that Tyson and the others haven't arrived in town yet. Just with Tyson and Daichi alone, they would have each restaurant bankrupt by now."

The blonde chuckled at the teen's choice of words. He could see where the phoenix was coming from after spending a few weeks in the Granger household. Those two were practically technologically enhanced garbage disposals.

"Well, lucky for us, they are arriving in the morning," Miguel stated with a small smile on his lips.

Kai nodded and let his eyes wander around the streets of Cairo. It really was amazing here. If it weren't for the political issues this country had, he wouldn't mind moving here. It felt practically like home, but that had to be his inner phoenix speaking.

They stopped in front of a nice Egyptian restaurant with the décor of the inside of a pharaoh's tomb. It was amazing. Gold, red, blue, and green adorned the room along with many statues, scrolls, scriptures, and other things related to the culture.

Kai gaped at the interior. An old legend's fanatic as he was, he couldn't help but notice some of the scriptures on the walls. Each one told a story. There were ones about past pharaohs, the Egyptian gods, and even common-day households passed down through family generations.

Miguel chuckled at Kai's "kid in the candy store" look as they waited for a waiter to seat them. He had a feeling the phoenix would love this place. Miguel had spent the last few weeks finding just the right restaurant when he wasn't training for the upcoming tournament. He came across this one at chance and when his team arrived a few days earlier than the others, he stole a few glances at the place and even sampled their food.

It was perfect.

They were finally seated and looking over the menus. After ordering, Kai couldn't help but smile at the gargoyle in front of him.

"So," Kai started, slightly teasing his new friend, "how in the world did you find such an extravagant place such as this in just the few days you have been here?" He tilted his head to the side in question, a small smile on his lips as he waited for the answer.

Miguel's smile had to get wider at the look Kai was giving him at the moment. Gods, the phoenix was so cute when he was curious! "Well," he said, "I happened to come across this place one day and came in. You told me that you liked old legends and were particularly fond of Ancient Egypt. This place seemed to fit that."

Kai just stared at him.

Miguel started to figit in his seat. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked, concerned. He was sure that Kai had told him that he loved legends and the Egyptian past as well. Was he mistaken?

Kai blinked but then shook his head. He had been surprised at the gargoyle, to be perfectly honest. "N-No, I do like legends and Egyptian culture. I-I just happened to mention that to you one day. Nothing more was said on it. How did you-"

Miguel smiled. "I listen, Kai, that's all. I like hearing you talk about things that you enjoy doing, and to be quite honest, this is one thing we have in common. I just hope we have more than just beyblading, legends, and Egypt in common."

Kai relaxed and felt his eyes water at that. He had always been the one at the back of the room that only got heard if he raised his voice. Other than Tala and the others, no one had really gotten to know the team, except Max and Ray did a little bit. But the others merely just blew what he said off unless it had something pertaining to their own interests. The fact that Miguel had remembered something so little and simple about him made him warm inside. It was a nice feeling.

And he can't help but agree with Miguel on possibly having more things in common.

-S-S-S-S-S-

They had finished their dinner ten minutes ago, but they couldn't stop talking about different things. They laughed and joked about different topics and just enjoyed the other's company.

"Oh, Kai," the Spaniard said, finally remembering his gift for the phoenix.

Kai tilted his head to the side as Miguel reached into his pocket and brought out a small box.

The gargoyle shifted in his seat before presenting the gift to Kai. "I got this for you. When I saw it, I knew it was for you."

Kai furrowed his brows in confusion as he hesitantly accepted the gift. It wasn't often he got gifts, let alone things for no apparent reason. What was the blonde up to?

He slowly opened the box and stopped, staring at the small pendant inside, the stone seeming to reflect fire as the dim lights hit it. Kai's breath was taken away at the pendant. He felt somehow connected with it as he ran a finger on the stone's smooth surface. He looked back up at Miguel.

The Spaniard looked completely nervous. "D-Do you like it?" he asked, twiddling his thumbs.

Kai's eyes watered for the second time that day. He nodded. "Yes, thank you, Miguel. No one's ever done this for me before."

Miguel smiled, glad that he was the first. He helped the phoenix put on the pendant before they resumed their chat, completely comfortable with each other. It was like with that small present, Kai seemed to drop his icy walls completely.

Miguel noticed a dancing floor a little to his right and bit his lip. He watched as Kai took a small sip of his water before finally taking Claude's advice and going for it.

"Kai?" The said teen looked up at him. "Do you want to dance?"

The phoenix blinked, words not fully registering in his mind. "What?" he mumbled.

Miguel chuckled nervously. He ran a hand through his hair. "I was wondering if you would care to dance."

Kai looked to the almost vacant dance floor, the soft beats of music filling his ears. He glanced back at the blonde and smiled, getting up.

Miguel smiled again and stood as well, his sapphires never leaving the violets before him. Taking Kai's hand, he led him to the dance floor.

_Everybody's looking for that something_

They stood on the floor for a moment, both too shy to make the first move.

_One thing that makes it all complete_

As if reading the other's mind, they both slowly lifted their arms, placing them in the right places, but neither moved.

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

Slowly, they started moving, back and forth.

They continued to relax, each looking into the other's eyes.

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

Miguel marveled at how Kai's eyes brightened under the lights. His eyes were soft, a small smile on his lips.

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

Miguel couldn't take his eyes off Kai, and Kai couldn't do the same.

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

A pair of old, but knowing, eyes watched the pair, her eyes widening as a soft glow emitted from the necklace the phoenix wore.

_You'll find it in the deepest friendships_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

The glow engulfed the two oblivious teens, growing in color and warmth.

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

The woman gasped as two bat-looking wings emerged from the blonde's back, but that was nothing in comparison to the flaming wings that appeared behind the other boy.

_So, impossible as it may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_Cause who's to know which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

They stretched and rounded to touch the other's wings as they danced, neither taking their eyes off the other.

_Well, for me, it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

The woman smiled sadly, a small crystalline tear making its way down her cheek.

_It's the little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

Her great grandfather's duty had finally come to a close.

_Cause you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

Kai gazed up at Miguel, his eyes never leaving. Kai was mesmerized at the feelings he was partaking in. He just couldn't stop them.

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends_

_I'm flying without wings_

Miguel felt right. He felt at home. It felt perfect. He knew this was no longer a crush. This was something else.

_And that's the joy you bring_

Kai couldn't put a finger on what he was feeling, but he had always gone with his instincts. Always.

_I'm flying without wings_

As the song ended, both teens slowed down their movements before stopping completely, and as if it had been rehearsed so many times before, they leaned into each other, their eyes soft and features even softer under the warm glow from the overhead lights and the light from the pendant itself.

Miguel's lips met Kai's so softly before growing bolder and pressing just a tad more.

And Kai responded back.

Things could never be this perfect again.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Flying Without Wings – Westlife

-S-S-S-S-S-

Hope you all enjoyed their little date! Sorry if Kai was a little OOC in this one, he'll be back into slight character next time. After all, he just practically admitted his feelings to Miguel! ^^

Next time on Eye of the Sun: Plot twist! Also, Bryan and Tala find out about Kai's little secret. What will happen? Stay tuned!

As always, please review! They are so appreciated! Without them, I would no longer be part of ffn. ^^ Please review!

Ja Ne

Miz


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there peoples! Chapter six is here and ready! By the way, there's a little spot in there for you, Elemental Gypsy! ^^ Thanks for giving me the idea! (glomps)

**Warning:** Yes, there is a slight warning for this chapter. There is a fight scene in this chapter, but it was relevant to the fic. So, I really didn't have another choice. You'll find out why in the next chapter. There is also more foul language in this chapter than there has been. You have been warned. ^^

Kai – (sighs) Disclaimer: For the millionth time, she doesn't own Beyblade.

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eye of the Sun

Chapter Six

-S-S-S-S-S-

"Okay, Spencer, spill. Tell us what you know," Tala ordered to his blonde friend as soon as his blue haired teammate closed the door.

"There is not enough time in the day for me to tell you everything I know," Spencer retorted back. He had promised Kai that he wouldn't tell these two hot-heads, and he always kept his promises. It was a thing they all did.

Tala bristled at the comeback, clearly not having have seen it earlier. "Why you-"

"Spencer, just tell us who Kai is going to meet, and we'll get off your back," Bryan tried. He was getting impatient. If they didn't hurry, they would miss Kai and end up having to search the entire city to find him and follow him.

"I'm sorry, I promised Kai that I would not tell," the blonde replied, going to the living room and sitting down, picking up his book to finish reading.

Tala sighed. "Is it Miguel? Those two seemed to have been awfully close lately."

The blonde didn't answer, seemingly very interested in the content of his book.

The wolf growled. "You know that we will just go out there and find him, right?"

Spencer either wasn't listening or just decided not to answer the red head. It was probably the latter of the two.

Tala let out a frustrated growl and went over to the coat hanger to grab his jacket. He didn't know how long he would be out, and it tended to get cold at night in the desert.

Not that Cairo was actually in the desert.

Spencer looked up just as his two teammates opened the door. "Tala, Bryan," he called out softly. They looked back. "Please, don't do anything rash or embarrassing, and unless needed, don't do any bodily harm. Kai is really serious about this."

The two teens looked at each other and nodded at the blonde before leaving, shutting the door behind them.

"Something tells me that something bad is going to happen," the whale muttered, forgetting his book and staring off into space. "Please don't let anything ruin this for Kai."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel sighed as he and Kai headed back to the hotel. He smiled softly at their joined hands and the way that Kai was walking so close to him, their shoulders brushed with each step.

After their little dance and kiss, they had sat back down in their booth and talked over what was going to happen. The Spaniard still couldn't believe his ears when Kai finally blurted out that he really liked the gargoyle. That prompted Miguel to tell his side as well.

-FLASHBACK-

"So," the phoenix asked hesitantly, a small blush adorning his features, "what are we going to do about this?"

Miguel thought for a moment. It wasn't as if their teams hated each other. On the contrary, they got along great. It was the other teams they were worried about. How would they deal with this piece of information? Would they congratulate them? Would they scorn them? There were too many "would they" questions to make either team feel comfortable.

Kai knew that the previous Bladebreakers would wish them well. Not only were they friends with the phoenix, but they were also friends with the captain from the Spanish team. The Majestics would be alright with it, even though they are from "old-time Europe" – as Kai categorized them – they still respected the phoenix and his decisions. They were still slightly smarting about their loss in the Championships, but were gradually getting better after told what had been happening behind the closed curtains.

It was the other teams that posed the problem.

The rest of the PPB All Starz didn't exactly get along with the phoenix, due to unknown reasons on Miguel's account. The rest of the White Tiger X team weren't too hip with the phoenix either, but would rather live than say anything against him, and F-Dynasty neither teen was sure about. Though, Kai did suspect that the team leader, Romero, was completely okay with it – considering he thought that Kai had been in love with Tyson.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Miguel asked, his sapphire eyes boring into Kai's crimson.

Kai shrugged. "I don't mind about our teams knowing or Tyson and the others. I just don't want to damage your reputation."

Miguel blinked for a second, not really comprehending what the phoenix just told him. "How could you possibly ruin my reputation?"

That caused a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly stated "are you dumb or something?". "You do remember that I have the reputation of being a badass, cold-hearted, and selfish prick, right?"

Miguel sighed. "I remember, but that doesn't mean that I care what other people say about you or our relationship. I don't care what other people say about you, Kai. I know they are all wrong, and I'm going to keep it that way."

The phoenix blushed a little at the compliment, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"How about we just tell our teams, and you tell Tyson and the others for now. We'll let the other teams as well as the entire world know later on when we feel more comfortable with our relationship," the Spaniard suggested.

Kai smiled and nodded. He leaned across the small table and placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips. "Thank you."

-END FLASHBACK-

Miguel could still taste the phoenix's lips on his. He glanced at his new boyfriend out of the corner of his eye.

Kai was keeping an eye on the road but there was a small smile on his lips, his violet-crimson eyes glowed brightly in the streetlight. He was truly a sight to see when he was happy – not that he wasn't anyway, mind you.

They walked for a little bit longer in silence, just enjoying the other's company.

"Ha! I knew it!" a voice called out, causing both teams to jump.

"What the-" Kai mumbled, recognizing the voice. "Tala." He growled. What was Tala doing here, and where the wolf was, the falcon was sure to be close behind.

Both teens stopped as the red head and silver haired teens came into view.

"So, out on a date with Miguel?" Tala mused. He crossed his arms over his chest. Bryan stuck his hands in his pockets.

Kai growled, stepping in front of the gargoyle. "So, what if I am?" he challenged. If his two teammates were going to even say one word to his blonde haired Spaniard, he was definitely going to have something to say about it.

Tala smirked. "What would you do if we told you to step away from him?"

"I'd tell you to fuck off, Valkov, and you as well, Kuznetsov," he replied. "If you even touch one strand of hair on him, I will personally strap the both of you onto a table and castrate you with a wooden spoon that had plenty of splinters, and you don't want to know what else I would do to you." His eyes flashed dangerously.

Tala had to try really hard to suppress the loud "Eeep!" that was threatening to come out. Both Russians flinched when they saw the phoenix's eyes. They knew Kai well enough not to push a certain subject when he looked like that. They had the scars to prove it.

Miguel sighed and smiled a little at his phoenix. Kai was definitely a protective soul, but so was he, and he didn't want the phoenix to do something he would probably regret later.

He stepped up beside the phoenix and wrapped an arm around the teen's waist and nuzzled his nose against the smooth neck and behind the delicate ear. "Take it easy, Kai," he murmured.

The phoenix blinked at the gesture and shivered delightfully, completely forgetting why he was mad in the first place. He gazed deeply in the gargoyle's sapphire blue eyes and relaxed completely under them.

Tala blinked as he saw Kai relax entirely in the blonde's grasp. Never had he seen the phoenix do that. No matter what they did, none of them could ever calm the dual haired teen enough for him to relax as much as he was doing at that moment. Maybe Kai dating Miguel Lavalier was a good thing.

Bryan seemed to be reading the red head's mind as he spoke up, "Miguel, we have no problem with you and Kai dating." He paused for dramatic effect as both of the younger teens turned to look at them. "Just know this: you hurt Kai in any way, shape, or form, we will personally see to it that the rest of your days living are worse than Hell could even dish out."

Miguel didn't even flinch at the words, his eyes meeting ice blue and silvery lilac head-on. "I understand, but believe me when I say that I would never hurt Kai."

Tala smirked. The teen had spirit, and he was beginning to respect the blonde now. No one had ever had the guts to look him in the eyes like that, let alone look both him and Bryan in the eyes.

"You may not ever hurt him, but I wouldn't mind having a piece of that ass," a voice purred in the darkness.

All of the bladers went on the defensive as a group of eight men came out of an alleyway not too far away. Each one was at least six foot tall, muscles ripping out of their tight shirts. Each one wore something of the same color, whether it was a bandana or a piece of clothing.

All-in-all, this was one of Egypt's gangs.

Bryan straightened his posture as Tala turned to meet the glares and smirks of the new members. Kai slowly shifted into a fighting stance, Miguel doing the same, although standing a little in front of his phoenix.

"So, what do you say, cutie?" the one in front asked, smirking as Kai bristled at the nickname. "Will you let me pound into that nice little ass of yours? I promise to make you bleed."

Miguel growled loudly, baring his teeth as his lip curved into a snarl, the gargoyle in him wanting to take over. He could sense the other bitbeasts wanting to do the same, but they couldn't let them. If they lost control, who knew what would happen?

The gang moved without warning, catching Tala and Bryan off guard as they knocked them aside and began to deliver a few blows to the two teens. The leader made a dash for Kai, his second-in-command going after the blonde Spaniard to keep him out of the way. Of course, being the cowards they were, they each had one other member with them.

Kai backed up as Miguel was moved out of the way. The phoenix brought up his leg in a nice kick, knocking one of the men in the jaw, blood spurting skyward. He then swung his fist up to the other in a perfect uppercut. He missed, though, as the man delivered a kick to his chest first. Kai coughed out the air in his lungs as he landed on the pavement with a loud thump.

He was winded, badly, and couldn't seem to get any oxygen in his lungs, especially as the one man he had hit in the jaw grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head. The leader of the group smirked, causing Kai to struggle against the two men, but with the position he was in, his movement was limited. The leader sat on his legs for a few moments before grasping the belt and undoing it, unbuttoning the tight pants and revealing the soft skin underneath.

Kai's violet eyes widened as he saw what the man was going to do. He struggled even more in panic, trying to kick his legs out, twist his body, arch up, pull on the restraining hands on his wrists; anything to get him out of that position. It wasn't working. The man was already pulling his pants down, the hem slipping to rest low on his thin hips.

Kai called out his lover's name in fear.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel's head snapped up as his phoenix screamed his name. He gasped. Kai was desperately trying to fight off the two men holding him, but was actually failing at keeping his pants on.

The Spaniard felt the two men he was currently fighting grab hold of his arms, pinning them to his sides.

"I bet your little lover there is so tight that he bleeds on first entry," one of the whispered in his ear.

Kai cried out again, a small orange glow emitting from his neck in warning, and the gargoyle felt something in him snap.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tala looked up from the guy he was currently knocking out with a brick as he heard an angry howl. Bryan did the same behind him, a small trickle of blood dripping down his silvery locks.

Miguel stood before them, already having knocked one of the men that had been restraining him into the wall. The other was desperately dodging his kicks and punches, not getting really anywhere.

Tala panted as he watched the scene unfold. What could have set the teen off? That's when he noticed the other screams that were slowly entering his hearing. His blue eyes widened as he took in the sight of his best friend lying on the ground, trying to fight off his own two gang members.

"Kai!" Bryan called trying to get to the teen, but he stopped as arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms.

Tala noticed that he was in the same predicament. What the-?

Two of the gang members that they had just recently knocked out were on their feet again, holding them tightly.

"Damnit! Kai!" Tala cried, trying desperately to get out of the hold, but every time he brought his head back to knock into the guy's nose, the man would move his face. Damn him!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai cried out Miguel's name again, still thrashing in the tight grips. He had managed to keep the guy from bringing his pants down past his lower hips. Of course, the kicking and squirming did help as well as his pendent glowing, startling both men for a moment. Kai wasn't even thinking about that at the moment. He was too busy still trying to get out of their grasps. The two finally snapped out of their stupor as the glow faded. They continued with what they had been trying to do for the past few minutes.

Kai tried screaming his blonde haired boyfriend's name again, only to be answered with the guy on top of him flying away and hitting one of the stone walls of the building with a sickening crack.

The phoenix panted, tired from the exhaustion of fighting off the two gang members. The man that was currently holding his wrists gasped as he looked up. Kai followed his gaze, and his breath caught in his throat.

Miguel stood over him; normally soft sapphire orbs were hard as stone, flashing dangerously in the moon and streetlight combination. He had the look that screamed "kill" all over him; his face more so than body posture.

Kai had never seen his boyfriend like this; not in the beydish, not in normal circumstances, not even when Barthez had done what he did. It scared the phoenix, but it also astounded him that this blonde haired Spaniard was angry and trying to protect his lover. That meant more than anything.

Miguel lashed out at the man still holding onto Kai's wrists, hitting him in the jaw and then kicking his chest, knocking him a good few feet away. The gargoyle stood panting for a moment, his posture still dangerous, but that changed quickly as his gaze rested on the teen still on the ground.

He knelt down next to Kai, taking in his blackening eye and cheekbone, the busted lip, and the slight wheezing in his breathing; definitely at least one cracked rib.

"Kai," he asked, worried, "are you okay?" Panic was on the edge of his voice. Was the phoenix alright? Had he been too late?

Kai continued looking at him with wide eyes that held so many different emotions the Spaniard couldn't tell what was there and what wasn't.

The dual haired teen shook his head as though to clear his thoughts before flinging himself into the blonde's chest, arms wrapping around the strong form. Miguel could feel the teen trembling in his embrace. He placed one hand on the phoenix's back and the other on the back of his head. He pulled him tighter against him, afraid that he might disappear any moment.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tala growled, frustrated that it took so much effort to get four guys to succumb to unconsciousness. 'Man, it was easier knocking Boris unconscious when I was seven,' he muttered to himself.

Bryan sighed and dusted his hands off, finally rid of his own burden. "Where's Kai?" he asked.

Tala looked around and spotted the phoenix wrapped up tightly in the gargoyle's embrace. "Shit, please tell me we're not too late," he hoped, rushing over to the two. He looked around, noting two guys against the wall, and the other two lying next to each other, completely oblivious to anything around them. 'Damn, Miguel,' he thought, looking at the teen. 'I never knew he was capable of such a thing.' He grimaced, reminding himself not to piss off the Spaniard in the future.

"Kai? Miguel? Are you two alright?" Bryan asked softly, his gaze almost softening from its normal hardness.

Kai took in a shuddering breath before looking up at his boyfriend for a second and snuggling further into the embrace, his hands moving to grasp the front of his shirt. He felt safe in the blonde's arms. Nothing could get to him if he was here.

Miguel nodded to Bryan's question. "Yeah, we'll be fine. They didn't get to him. Thank the gods they didn't get to him," the last was muttered on a relieved sigh as he squeezed the phoenix again.

"Kai?" Tala asked, kneeling down in the phoenix's line of sight. Kai looked up with tired violets. "Two things before you pass out, okay?" The dual haired teen nodded, resting his head on Miguel's shoulder. "One, how about Miguel spends the rest of the night with us? Something tells me that you do not want to leave his side for the time being."

The phoenix looked up at him with thankful eyes and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"Two, I definitely approve."

The smile widened as his eyes brightened even more. "Thank you, Tala."

Bryan smirked and pulled Miguel into a light headlock. "I approve, too, if that's any consolation."

They all laughed at that, Kai finally resorting to leaning fully into Miguel's strong arms. He smiled at his friends and boyfriend. He was safe now.

"Let's get back to the hotel," Tala said, standing.

Miguel took one look at Kai's sleepy form and nodded. "Yes, let's."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ha! Be so happy that I did not end on a cliffy! That's why it is so long. It was so hard not to give into temptation.

Kai – But you didn't. Maybe your karma will start looking for the better.

(pouts) I highly doubt that, but I can only hope.

Kai – (sighs) Will you just end the chapter so you can go sulk in a corner somewhere?

Hmph! Fine! Party pooper….

Please review! ^^ If I get pretty reviews for this chapter and the next, there will be an extra special thing in the last chapter for you! ^^

By the way, this fic is coming to a close. Only two more chapters now! ^^ Sadly, for you all, I won't be posting any more highlights for this fic because it is almost finished. So, enjoy, and remember to review in order to get a special surprise in the last chapter! ^^

Now, hit the review button. It's at the end of this document. The letters are in green. There you go! ^^

Ja Ne


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, peoples! The seventh chapter is here! Yay!

Kai – Congratulations. Now, get on with the fic.

(pouts) Party pooper….

Kai – (shrugs) What can I say?

Miguel – (sighs) Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade, no matter how much she so desperately wishes.

Thank you, Miguel. At least someone is being nice to me today.

Miguel – Actually, I was just wanting you to hurry with starting this chapter so Kai and I can-

Kai – (slaps hand in front of Miguel's mouth)

(raises eyebrow) I don't even want to know.

Kai – (blushes) Just start the damn fic already.

Fine. Enjoy, people!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eye of the Sun

Chapter Seven

-S-S-S-S-S-

Spencer sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Kai was half an hour late, and since he was late, so were the dynamic duo known as Tala and Bryan.

He looked up at the clock again for the fifth time in the past three minutes. It was unusual for Kai to be out later than he had said he would be. Kai was never late, and that's what was worrying the blonde Russian so much. Not to mention, he hadn't heard hide or hair of Tala and Bryan. He didn't like not knowing what those two were up to.

'If they're not back in five minutes, I'm going out to look for them,' he decided, trying to read his book again. He'd been trying to read the same page for the past hour, but it was proving to be worthless.

A resounding click echoed through the quiet room as the front door opened to the hotel room. Spencer's head shot up, and he noticed a disgruntled Tala walking through the doorway. The whale stood up quickly, throwing his book on the couch, and made his way up to the wolf and his new companions.

"Tala, what happened?" he asked, taking in the rough looking beybladers. Their clothing were dirty, torn, some bloody, and severely wrinkled.

Tala sighed and ran a hand through his hair to calm himself. He was still pissed about the gang. "When Bry and I met up with these two, some gang jumped us."

"What?" Spencer knew that something bad was going to happen that night.

The red head nodded. "Yeah, four of them attacked Bryan and me while the other four Miguel and Kai here. Speaking of which," Tala turned to the two lovers behind him, one of which about to nod off standing, "Miguel, take Kai into the bathroom and clean yourselves up. There's a first aid kit under the sink."

The Spaniard nodded and took his sleepy boyfriend in the direction of the bathroom.

Spencer frowned at the fact that Tala had stopped the conversation to tell those two to leave. Something else had happened besides a fight. "Tala?"

The wolf bit his lip. "The leader of the pack wanted to rape our little phoenix." At that, Spencer's eyes narrowed and a small growl came forth. "Thanks to Miguel, he didn't. He was damn close, though." Tala sighed. "I don't know, Spence. It was like something in Miguel had snapped. I looked away for a few moments, and the next thing I know, all four of the guys that had attacked them were all unconscious and lying crumpled against the wall."

The whale blinked. "What?"

Bryan sighed and nodded his head. "Tala's right. It was weird. I've never seen him get so angry or determined. It was kinda scary, even for me."

Tala nodded. "I mean, I'm not complaining as long as he doesn't hurt Kai, and by the way that he was acting, it was like he was doing everything in his power to protect him."

Spencer frowned at this new piece of information. If Miguel was really that determined not to let anything happen to Kai, maybe this guy was the perfect boyfriend for their little phoenix. Kai had spent so many years getting hurt by so many people. He needed someone to look after him and protect him when the other Russians weren't there. Miguel seemed like the perfect one. Not to mention, the way that he was looking at Kai when they came through the door seemed like there was more than a protective gleam in his eyes. It was definitely something more.

"Do you approve?" he asked, turning to the red and silver haired teens.

Tala gave a wolfish grin while Bryan smirked back. They shared a glance before turning fully to their fellow Russian.

"Do we ever," they said in union.

Spencer smirked himself. Then, he knew he could approve as well. It was difficult to pass Tala and Bryan's expectancies, damn near impossible if you asked him. So, if someone passed their "tests", then he knew they were trustworthy of anything.

"What are you going to do about the street gang?" he asked suddenly. "From what you've said, you left them in pretty bad shape."

Tala's face darkened into a sadistic look. "Oh, as soon as we get those two settled in, Bryan and I are going back down there to deal with them. Promise, no killing, but I can't promise that I won't deliver a little more harm. After all, I've got twenty bruises, four scrapes. Bryan's got a slice along his brow and ten bruises. Miguel has seven nasty looking bruises and scrapes, and Kai's face is completely black and blue on one side with a split lip and cracked rib, and he was almost raped. I think a little justice is in order."

Spencer just sighed. "Just keep to your promise, and for goodness sakes, don't get caught."

Bryan smirked, his look matching Tala's. "We never get caught."

Spencer sighed again. This was going to be an even longer night than he thought.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel sighed as he made Kai sit down on the toilet lid so he could wrap his ribs and look at the bruise on his face. He had thought it was a black eye and cheekbone, but as he got a better look at it, the bruise just reached from the side of his eye and down to his jaw line, covering his cheek as well. Luckily it wasn't trying to swell, but he couldn't take any chances as he wet a small towel in cold water before gently placing it on Kai's face. The phoenix sighed and leaned into the touch, bringing his hand up and placing it over Miguel's on the towel.

"That feels good," he muttered, smiling a little at the blonde. He then looked away. "I'm sorry for what happened tonight, Miguel."

"Why?" the Spaniard asked, confused, as he got out the tape and wrapped the phoenix's ribs, eyeing the bruising side carefully. "What happened wasn't your fault, Kai. Those guys were just low-life pricks who wanted to rape you. Last time I checked, you hadn't put your name down on the list of running into people like that." He put the tape up to regard the teen.

Kai chuckled a little.

"Kai, look at me," the blonde said softly.

Kai's eyes wandered to meet those sapphires that he fell in love with.

Miguel didn't even bother saying anything as he pressed his lips against the phoenix's. It was soft and gentle, not wanting to provoke anything other than to show the love that each was feeling. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"We better get some sleep," the gargoyle said softly. "You look about ready to pass out."

Kai smirked a little. "I feel it. I'm not good with emotional situations. So, I'm exhausted."

Miguel pecked him on the lips again. "Well, you deserve it. Now, let's go see if Tala and Bryan will let us run down to my hotel room so I can get a few things and come back here to spend the night with my wonderful phoenix."

The dual haired teen smiled softly. "I doubt they'll let you leave. Though, we can try."

They both chuckled and headed out of the bathroom.

"Tala?" Miguel asked, stepping into the living room again with Kai at his side, still holding the cold towel to his face.

The red head turned around to face the two teens. "Yeah?"

"Mind if I go to my room and grab a change of clothes real quick?"

"You're not leaving," Tala said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest as Miguel deadpanned.

Kai sighed. "Tala, his room is just one floor above ours. It's not like he's leaving the building. Plus, he is coming back."

This time it was Bryan who answered, "Nope, he's not leaving. Tala was about to go and get you those clothes anyway." He smirked at the phoenix. "Not to mention, if I recall correctly, you were the one who said that you didn't want to leave his side for the rest of the night."

The dual haired teen blushed crimson at the comment. He had just been saved from almost being molested and was not really caring about what he said or what was being said to him. He shook his head. "It wasn't me who said it," he retorted. "I never said a damn word."

"No, but your eyes told us everything."

Kai muttered darkly under his breath, feeling embarrassed down to his bones.

Miguel sighed and unconsciously wrapped an arm around the phoenix's waist, bringing him closer as he spoke to Tala. "Well, Claude should still be up if you're still intent on going," he sighed again.

Tala, Bryan, and Spencer all smirked at the two in front of them. The way that Miguel had unconsciously pulled their teammate against him in a form of comfort spoke more volumes than a stereo on the highest notch.

Tala bowed. "I'll be back in a second!" he said, dashing out of the room before he lost the will to say something embarrassing to the two younger teens.

Spencer shook his head. "I swear he never runs out of energy."

Bryan smirked. "Except when he's just woken up."

"Then, he has no energy to start with," Kai finished, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Must be bliss," Miguel sighed.

All three Russians nodded. "Is it ever."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tala sighed softly to himself as he stepped into the elevator. Pressing the third floor button, he leaned against the side of the compartment. He was exhausted and didn't really want to climb the stairs.

He bit his lip as he thought over what happened during the fight. There was some strange glow that had come from Kai's direction just before the blonde had snapped. What could have caused that? A car light? No, no cars were around. A street light? No again, there were none that were that close to the ground. So, what had caused it? More importantly, why had Miguel gone ballistic when that happened? Was it because of what he saw, or was it something else?

He'd have to talk with the two later.

Tala opened his ice blue eyes as the lift dinged and the doors open. Luckily, it was late. Meaning, no one else was going to see the red head in the disarrayed shape that he was in. Finding the Barthez Battalion hotel room, he knocked quietly and waited for someone to answer. He sighed again and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tala?" a voice asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Tala looked up and just as Miguel had predicted, Claude stood in the doorway, a look of confusion spread completely over his face.

"What happened? Are you alright? Where's Miguel? Is he okay? Is Kai okay?" Claude started on a game of twenty questions under a minute.

Tala's eyes widened, feeling a little overwhelmed at all the questions. He brought up a hand and placed it over the teen's mouth, successfully shutting him up. The wolf sighed. "Just hold off on the questions till you can talk to Miguel, okay? I'll give you a brief overlay in just a minute."

Claude nodded, and Tala let his arm fall to his side.

"Okay, Bryan and I met Kai and Miguel on their way back from their date." He didn't bother telling the teen that they had been out all night looking for the pair just to see who it was that Kai was meeting. He'd rather waited to deal with that later. "We were attacked by some street gang."

"What?" the younger teen's face was that of surprise and concern.

"We're fine, but Miguel is gonna spend the night with us, okay? Kai needs him, and I'm sure he wouldn't be able to let go of that boy if you threatened him with a cast iron skillet."

Claude blinked at the metaphor but sighed, remembering Miguel's earlier dilemma. "So, I take it, their date was successful?"

Tala nodded but stopped as the information set in. "Wait! You knew about their date?"

Claude nodded. "Yeah, Miguel told me like a few weeks ago." He tilted his head to the side. "I know Kai told Spencer, but I'm surprised he didn't tell you or Bryan. I thought you knew."

The wolf growled. "I'll kill him. He kept this from me for over a month?!"

Claude chuckled nervously but remembered something. "Tala, if Miguel's spending the night with you guys, why are you here when you could have just called our room number to let me know?"

Tala blinked. Oh, yeah. "I came to pick up some of Miguel's clothes for him."

The teen nodded and let the other come through the door. "Everyone's asleep, so no worries."

The red head nodded and followed the silver haired teen through the hotel room.

'He's got a nice butt,' he mused, tilting his head to the side. 'Oh, God, please don't let this mean that I'm falling for a Spaniard, too!'

He blushed at the thought. 'Though, he is cute.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Bryan drummed his fingers on the table, waiting for his damned captain to hurry up and get back from upstairs. Looking across the room, he noticed Kai had already nodded off, his head resting on the blonde Spaniard's shoulder as they sat together on the couch. Miguel had his arm around the other teen, head resting in the slate locks as he too was about to join dreamland. Spencer sat in one of the other arm chairs, head resting in his palm as he rested his eyes, waiting as well.

'Damnit, how much longer is that red head gonna take?' he asked himself, frowning deeper. 'This is getting boring.' He sighed. 'Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down. Pass it around. Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall.'

Tala finally stumbled through the door as the silver haired teen reached 62 bottles of Tequila. Yes, he had gone through the beer, and he had been bored again, starting with Tequila instead.

"Well, Miguel, here's your clothes. Sorry it took so long," Tala said, scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

Miguel gently grabbed the clothes so as to not move Kai too much and wake him. "What took so long?" he whispered.

The wolf sighed. "Aaron was sleeping in Claude's bed for some reason, and he kept waking up. We tried so many times to get in there, grab some clothes, and get out before he noticed, but Fate just didn't want that to happen."

The blonde bit his lip. "So, what happened?"

"You really owe that teammate of yours," Tala continued, hands on hips. "He finally told Aaron that the reason that I was there was because you had called me to bring your forgotten wallet since I was heading your way anyway."

Miguel nodded. "Thank you, Tala. I'll be sure to thank Claude in the morning."

The wolf waved a hand. "Just take Kai and get to bed. His room's down the hall to the right," he said, jabbing a thumb in the direction.

Miguel nodded and carefully slipped his arm under the phoenix's knees and kept on around his waist, balancing him as he carried the sleeping teen to bed.

Tala let out a breath as he heard the door close. "That took way too long." He turned to Bryan who had a spaced out look on his face. "So, Bry, you ready to go?"

The falcon looked up at him. "Fifty-three bottles of Tequila on the wall. . ."

"Huh?" Tala blinked at his friend. Where the hell did he get fifty-three bottles of Tequila out of his question?

Bryan shook his head to rid him of the annoying song. "I mean, yes, I've been ready." He glared at the teen in front of him. "You left me for so long that I started singing that damn 99 Bottles of Beer song."

Tala cocked his head to the side. "I don't remember Tequila being in the song."

Bryan growled. "I went through the beer!"

Tala flashed a fang at him. "Then, if you are done, let's go."

"With pleasure."

Spencer sighed as the two exited the hotel room. "Please let them not do anything stupid," he prayed to any god that would hear him.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Miguel smiled softly at the sleeping teen next to him.

When he had entered the bedroom and closed the door, he gently laid the teen on the bed. Kai had previously changed into some sleeping garments that included a loose red tank-top and gray sweatpants. So, there was nothing left to do but bring the covers up to his chin and get dressed.

Miguel had cocked an eyebrow at the baby blue T-shirt that Claude had picked and the gray flannel pants. Obviously, they had been in a rush.

Now, he was just lying in bed next to his phoenix and watching him sleep. Kai looked so much younger asleep, even with the blue tattoos on his face. He had a serene look upon his face, completely content.

The Spaniard frowned as he thought about how close he had come to losing his newly-found boyfriend. He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. Moving closer to the warm body of the phoenix, he wrapped his arms around the waist and pulled him towards him. Kai complied in his sleep and rolled over to where he was laying on his side, snuggled up to the gargoyle. His head rested just under the blonde's chin, forehead on the chest of the teen. Kai sighed and relaxed into the embrace.

Miguel smiled at that and closed his eyes, letting sleep overcome him.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's it for this chapter. The last one will be up next week sometime. It will be long – probably longer than any of the others – and if I see even more pretty reviews, there will be something special in it! ^^

Also, I have a picture that I will upload on my deviantart account for this fic. The link will be on my bio as soon as the next chapter is uploaded. Read the chapter, review, then visit my profile for the link. Reason why I won't upload it yet is because it is a small scene in the last chapter, and I don't want to spoil it for ya! ^^

Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne


	8. Chapter 8

Finally! The last chapter is here! ^^

Kai – Isn't that a bad thing?

Uh, why would it be?

Kai – Because you have to stop writing it.

Oh, it is in that retrospect, but I'm glad cause I have some other fics to get to! ^^

Kai – Uh, huh….

Hey, don't act like that….Do disclaimer?

Kai – Whatever. Disclaimer: For the thousandth time, she doesn't own Beyblade.

Enjoy! ^^

**Warning:** This chapter does contain yaoi. For those who do not know what this is: Yaoi is the technical term for guy/guy sex. Yes, sex. So, if you all don't want to read it, please discard the last of this chapter. ^^ Otherwise, enjoy your gift from me for reviewing!

-S-S-S-S-S-

Eye of the Sun

Chapter Eight – Finale

-S-S-S-S-S-

To say that Tala was mad would be an understatement.

To say that Tala was furious wouldn't even begin to cover it.

To say that Tala was homicidal would just about explain everything, and Bryan was right behind him.

The two Russians wanted blood, and they were going to get it, come Hell or high water!

They rounded the corner to the street where the gang members from earlier had attacked them, only to stop dead in their tracks. There were the gang members, each one still as they left them, except one. He was being held up by the collar of his shirt by an older male. The man was furious, but that wasn't what made the two Russians gasp. It was the fact of who the man was.

Barthez stood before them, yelling at the leader of the gang.

"You were supposed to hurt them, not get yourselves hurt!" he raged, shaking the younger man.

The gang leader coughed as his cracked ribs and collar bone rubbed and twisted in odd angles. "W-We tried, but you said nothing about how-how the blonde would turn into some ki-kind of monster! He took down the four of us by him-himself! Not to mention, the oth-other three weren't lightweights when i-it comes to fighting!"

Barthez growled. "What the hell are you talking about?! Miguel is a weakling. There should have been no problem! Kai is also no one to even consider! The other two, you should have just taken out, dammit! How stupid are you?"

"Obviously very," Tala said, deciding to intervene. Barthez dropped the gang leader on the ground, regarding the two teens with wary eyes. "Actually, I would say that he is smarter than you. At least he knows when to admit defeat."

Barthez growled at that comment. "Oh, really? What could you two possibly do?" he sneered.

Bryan spared Tala a glance before giving the older male a death glare that would put Kai's to shame. "You're about to find out," he replied, smirking, adding on to the deadly look.

Barthez mentally gulped as the two neared. What was he going to do now that he had pissed off two dangerous Russians?

Beg for mercy.

Tala, though, didn't give him an opportunity as his fist came into contact with the pale face, and didn't stop until the older man was twitching in pain on the ground.

Bryan growled at the poor excuse for a human being while wiping a smear of blood off of his cheek. "Well, that was fun," he muttered.

Tala snorted and turned to the gang leader. "As for you-"

"No worries, man," the older male rasped out. The leader looked him in the eyes the best he could with a broken collar bone. "None of us will come within a hundred feet of any of ya. I'm through with this, anyways. I don't get paid enough."

Bryan chuckled a little and bent down to the other's eye level. He glared at the teen. "You better make sure you keep to that promise," he ground out. "Because if we find out you have been anywhere near Kai or Miguel, we will personally show you the true meaning of pain."

The guy nodded, and the falcon let out a grin, standing up.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked from behind the two Russians.

Tala turned to find an older woman standing there. She looked about mid sixties. What could she want with them?

"Yeah?" he asked coldly.

The woman seemed unfazed. "You are friends with that nice, young, blonde haired Spaniard, correct? I believe he beyblades?" she asked.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "You mean Miguel?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, I believe that was his name."

"What about him?" the wolf asked, striding up to the older lady and stopping just within reach. He was still in homicidal mode and didn't want to get too close in case the woman said something that might piss him off.

She smiled and held out an envelope. "Would you be so kind as to deliver this to him for me?" She handed the envelope to him.

Tala cocked his head at the item before raising an eyebrow towards her. "And how do you know Miguel?"

Her smile never faltered. "Oh, he just bought something from my stand, and I forgot to give him the warranty on the item." She bowed. "Thank you." With that, she left, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from her aged shoulders.

Okay, now, the white wolf was utterly confused. So, the woman had forgotten to give Miguel the warranty on his item. That doesn't mean that she should be walking around in the middle of the night looking for him or someone who could give him the warranty.

Was this woman insane?

He looked over at his silver haired companion who just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea, either. So, with one last glare at the gang and Barthez, the two headed off but not before Tala pulled out his cell phone and called the local officials, saying that the wanted criminal, Barthez, and the wanted gang were laying outside an ally beaten up. Bryan smirked at the tone Tala was using. He actually sounded afraid, and that fact almost brought a laugh out of his throat.

They made it back without any problems and got ready for bed, telling Spencer everything that had happened.

Tala strolled quietly into Kai's bedroom to find a different sight than what he normally saw. Both Kai and Miguel were asleep on the bed, Kai wrapped up in Miguel's strong arms, both looking content with the world. The wolf smiled softly at the image and placed the small envelope on the bedside table with a note saying who the item was for. He then left with one last glance, shutting the door softly behind him.

-S-S-S-S-S-

-Dream Start-

Kai sighed softly to himself as he stretched. Opening stunning violet orbs, he noticed that he was not in his hotel bedroom. Sitting up, he felt the white sheets of the bed slip from his torso to his lap. He looked around, wondering why he had been _sleeping on a white bed_ in the middle of a clearing. Standing up, he stopped, spotting something in the distance. A mother deer and her _fawn_ had just appeared in the clearing, their small hooves making no noise in the thick _grass_. The doe raised her head and perked her ears, trying to see if he was a threat. The fawn mimicked his mother's actions, tilting his head to the side as he gazed upon the phoenix with large brown eyes. They seemed to deem him as just a passerby and went on their way at the same pace they came in.

Kai sighed and smiled a little at what had happened. He had never had a problem with animals. He never intended to hurt them unless they were doing so to him or his friends. He glanced back at the bed, having the strange urge to make it. He shrugged. Might as well. Who knew what would happen? So, he quickly _made the bed_ and started out of the clearing.

He gasped a little as he stumbled upon a break in the forest. It seemed to be a large _park_ that he was in. There were benches strolled here and there, a small path of dirt as well winding its way in an out of the place. _Roses in bloom_ and so many different _violets_ adorned the patches of land and bushes. In the center was a large pond with crystal clear water. There was a group of _white swans swimming_ in the middle, but one single _black one_ stood out among them, yet he seemed part of the group as well. Little _frogs_ jumped from their lily pads into the water and then back out as if it were a game. On the outside of the park, the phoenix could just make out an old _vineyard_ still fully in use. He could smell the faint tinge of grapes on the wind. He smiled. He felt so at home here, so calm and relaxed.

Letting his gaze wander to the sky, he noticed the _sun peeking out of the clouds_. He smiled, watching the golden rays make a break through and acting like beams coming from the heavens. It was beautiful.

The teen strolled along the path. He tilted his head when he came across an unusual sundial. It was made completely of stone with an _arrow_ as the pointer. He calculated the way that the shadow was moving and decided that it was _noon_. Strange time. He shrugged and continued on his path. As he walked alone, he noticed the sun's rays making the clouds dissipate into nothing as _clear skies_ stretched on and on for miles. He stopped as a sight came into view.

There, standing in front of him was Miguel Lavalier himself. The blond Spaniard was in nothing but white, his warm smile sending shivers of delight down the dual haired teen's back. He strode over to his boyfriend and smiled as the blonde pulled him into a brief hug and then a passionate _kiss, the sunlight shining_ down on them in full blast. They pulled away a few moments later, the need for air making itself known. Miguel smiled again and grasped the phoenix's hand in his, _leading the way through the park_.

Kai sighed, content as he leaned his head on the teen's shoulder as they walked on the dirt pathway. It was so nice. They stopped for a moment, the gargoyle giving his phoenix a single red rose, and Kai just had to _smell the sweet scent of the flower_. They continued walking until reaching what looked like a small picnic. They sat down on the large blanket. Miguel rummaged through the basket and produced an _old goblet with strange markings_ that looked like it was from the ancient Greek's time. Inside the goblet was a mound of wrapped hard candy that looked like caramel drops.

Kai smiled softly, his eyes tearing. He remembered having a small conversation with the gargoyle about what candies he liked. Not being one for sweets, the phoenix only had one real favorite, but that was because he could remember when his father would sneak a caramel drop from the candy dish every day before supper. He would always give Kai one too, winking as he did so. They were his favorite candy.

He took one and unwrapped it, giving it to the gargoyle and then _getting one for himself_, savoring the melting taste.

They sat like that, enjoying the candy before finally giving into temptation and making a beeline for the pond. Miguel laughed as he picked up the phoenix and carried him to the edge of the water and then jumping in. Kai yelled a little, laughter making its way into his voice as they hit the water. They pulled away before _splashing each other like crazy_, Miguel resorting to bending to water level and aiming the streams of _liquid so they landed on the teen's head_. Kai laughed and then smiled softly as Miguel took him into his arms, kissing him thoroughly.

Life couldn't get more perfect.

-End Dream-

Kai groaned as he opened his eyes, his body feeling the effects of the fight the night before, but that was after he came out of his delusional state of being halfway still trapped in his dream. Gods, that had been the best dream of his life, and it ended too soon. He blinked his violet orbs and looked up, spotting Miguel's still sleeping face in front of his. He smiled, remembering how the gargoyle had managed to save him and then make him feel so comfortable even with almost having been raped. He gently traced the Spaniard's cheekbone, marveling at the soft tanned skin the teen supported.

The blonde sighed and sapphire orbs fluttered open. Miguel smiled as his state of delirium passed, and he could focus on the slate haired beauty before him. "Good morning," he murmured, placing a soft kiss on the teen's forehead.

Kai sighed and snuggled closer. "Morning," he whispered as his boyfriend's arms tightened their hold around him.

Miguel looked over the phoenix's shoulder to see the time, noting that it was still very early, the dark sky even proof of that.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Kai noticed something over the teen's shoulder. "What's that?" he asked, sitting up slightly to gaze at the small white envelope.

Miguel turned over and sat up, reaching for the note and envelope. "It's for me," he stated, reading over what Tala had written him. He furrowed his brows together and set the note back on the table. Getting comfortable again on the bed with Kai's body pressed tightly to his right side, he opened the letter and pulled out the piece of parchment.

"Dear Spanish Beyblader,

The other day, you bought a small Eye of Ra pendent from my shop. I have been watching you to see if you and your companion were completely worthy of my great-grandfather's masterpiece. After watching you dance just last night, I have come to the conclusion that you are.

I was wary of you when you stated that you knew the phoenix, but now, I know you are telling the truth, for I have seen it. As you two dance, a bright glow emitted from my grandfather's pendent and gave the both of you wings. Yours was your gargoyle that I know you possess. Your partner's wings were that of fire, a phoenix's wings. It was truly a magnificent sight.

I am writing you this letter to tell you that the pendent you have will change your behaviors. Because you were the one to give the phoenix the pendent, you are now his guardian. You will protect the phoenix no matter what it takes. If he is in trouble or is distressed, the stone will emit a warning glow that you will subconsciously understand and will do anything to protect the phoenix.

Do not fear this pendent, though. It is not only a great thing for warning and protection, it is also a symbol of your relationship. For as long as the phoenix wears this pendent, keeps it, or has it near, your relationship will increase day by day. Do not fear the other, for there has never been a more perfect match. I have seen it, and others will as well. For each moment that you are truly one with the other, the pendent will release an even softer glow around the both of you. It is quite amazing.

Love one another as I know you will, and thank you. My great-grandfather's task that he had been given is now complete. Now, I know he will be able to rest. May the both of you carry the protection and love of the God Amon Ra.

Sincerely,

Maggy"

Miguel blinked as he finished the letter. It was the old woman from the marketplace. He smiled softly, silently thanking her for the pendent.

Kai blinked at the contents of the letter himself, and then looked down at his necklace. He rubbed his fingers over it gently, tracing the pattern and the stone. He never knew that he would become another part in another ancient legend. He needed to write a book on it.

Miguel placed the letter back on the bedside table and shifted so that the phoenix was in his lap. Kai looked up as the gargoyle placed another kiss on his lips. They smiled at the other, both knowing that there was no reason to hold out.

Kai shifted his position so that he was eye level to the blonde. He tilted his head to the side as the Spaniard's eyes slipped closed. Then, their lips met, moving over each other softly but firmly. There was no hesitation, no fear, no uncertainty. It was just them.

Unbeknownst to them, a soft golden glow filled the room, standing out against the still dark night sky.

Miguel rolled them over slowly to where Kai was lying underneath him, their lips never leaving. He silently asked for permission to enter the warm cavern that was Kai's mouth with his tongue, teasing at the corners and massaging the lower lip. The phoenix opened his mouth, moaning as the wet appendage slipped in and stroked the roof of his mouth before teasing his own tongue into a dance of dominance.

All the while their tongues battled, their hands were compromising. They only broke the kiss to remove their shirts, otherwise, they stayed intact. Kai groaned as Miguel slid his hand to his lower back, bringing his hips up and slipping off the sweat pants and black boxers underneath in one fluid motion. The phoenix did the same, pushing the pants down as far as he could reach without breaking the contact between their mouths and then using his feet to rid them the rest of the way.

They both gasped as their bodies touched, electricity running through their veins. Kai panted as Miguel's lips latched on to his neck. One of the blonde's hands made its way to his arousal while the other toyed with the inside of his thighs. Miguel teased the head of Kai's manhood, causing the said teen to arch off the bed, gasping and moaning the entire time. The Spaniard locked his mouth to a dusky nipple as he moved down from the taunt neck. Kai moaned again, hands burying deep in the blonde hair, his lover's name on his lips.

Miguel gently stroked the aching appendage in between Kai's strong legs and then moved to his sac, rolling them in his palm. Kai bucked his hips, wanting more, but the Spaniard moved his other hand to gently hold the slim hips down on the bed. This was torture to the phoenix and he groaned impatiently.

Miguel chuckled as he moved to the other nipple and ran his short fingernails over the dual haired teen's sac lightly before going back up to his member.

Kai could barely move with all of the sensations he was feeling. Gods, it felt wonderful, but not being able to do anything other than writher and moan and grasp the sheets tightly was annoying. He wanted more of that friction, but with his lover's hand on his hips, he wouldn't be getting that any time soon.

Miguel raised his head. "Kai, is the complimentary lotion in the bedside table?" he asked softly, sapphire blue eyes dark with passion. Kai could only moan and nod his head as he looked into those eyes. Miguel moved up the teen's body, purposely grinding their aching arousals together as he reached in the drawer for the lotion.

Pulling it out, he quickly opened it and spread some on his fingers. Kissing his lover's lips, he gently eased a finger into the tight hole after teasing it first. Kai gasped at the intrusion but soon moaned as the stinging sensation wore off. Miguel moved and curled his finger inside his phoenix a little before adding a second, scissoring them. He added a third as Kai began to move down on them a little, wanting more of that friction.

The Spaniard's brow furrowed in concentration as he tried to find that spot that would bright the phoenix to full ecstasy. Finally finding it, he quickly covered the teen's lips with his own to drown out the cry of pleasure emitting from the strong throat.

Kai panted, cheeks red with pleasure, as Miguel slid his fingers from his channel and lathered up his weeping cock. The phoenix moaned and opened his legs further for the teen, presenting him with everything he had. The gargoyle positioned himself at the teen's entrance and kissed him fully, his tongue slipping inside just as his cock did to Kai's entrance.

Tears slid down the dual haired teen's face, tricking in rivers across the blue tattoos. As Miguel slid to the hilt, he kissed the teen's eyes, rubbing away the tears with his thumb. He kissed the phoenix again deeply, trying to get his mind off of the pain. After a little bit of non-movement, Kai rolled his hips, silently telling his boyfriend that all was well and to get moving.

Miguel pulled out and gently pushed back in, starting slow and then building a little speed after every so many thrusts. It wasn't long until he had set a rhythm, Kai matching his movements perfectly as he raised his hips to meet the gargoyle's. They moaned and panted, kissing and nipping at each other's skin, hands and fingers grasping what they could to pull the other closer. Miguel angled his movements, finding the phoenix's prostate quickly. He crushed his lips against his lover's, quelling the screams of pleasure as he continued to strike the sweet spot.

The blonde reached between them and after one stroke of the slate haired teen's member, Kai came careening over the edge of ecstasy with his lover's name on his lips. His essence spilled over the tanned teen's hand and both of their stomachs. With Kai's normally tight channel going tighter, Miguel couldn't hold in any longer, and he came with Kai's name on his own lips, collapsing on the phoenix afterwards, completely spent.

They lay there for a little bit, catching their breath. After finally coming down a little from their high, they both noticed the pendent around Kai's neck glowing golden. They gazed into each other's eyes and smiled.

Miguel pulled out and rolled over to his lover's side, bringing Kai to lay on his chest. His hand stroked the sweaty dual hair as they relished in the moment.

"Te amo, Kai," Miguel whispered.

"I love you, too, Miguel," Kai answered just as softly.

Outside in the brightening sky, a set of eyes couldn't help but smile as his beloved pet and friend finally found his soul mate. Things were only just looking up for the beaten soul. Like the phoenix he was, he would rise and with this new love become stronger than ever.

Just like the Eye of the Sun would never stop watching, the phoenix would never stop living.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Owari

-S-S-S-S-S-

**Terms to Know from Chapter:**

Arrow – to dream of an arrow, pleasure follows the dream; entertainments, festivals, and pleasant journeys may be expected; suffering will cease

Bed – to dream of a clean white bed denotes a peaceful end of worries; making a bed means that a new lover is around as well as a pleasant occupation; sleeping on a bed in open air brings delightful experiences and opportunities for improving your future

Candy – to dream of eating crisp, new candy denotes social pleasures and much lovemaking

Fawn – to dream of a fawn denotes that you will have true and upright friends; to young people is means faithfulness in love

Frogs – to dream of frogs means that you will have a pleasant and even tempered friend as your confidant and counselor (in this case, it's Miguel ^^)

Goblet – to dream of a goblet with ancient design means that you will receive favors and benefits from strangers (the old woman in this case); to dream of a person giving you a goblet means you will have illicit pleasures

Grass – to dream of grass give a promise of a happy and well advanced life to the tradesman, accumulation of wealth, fame to artistic and literary people, and a safe voyage through the turbulent sea of love

Kiss – to dream of kissing your lover/sweetheart in the light means that there are honorable intentions on both parts

Park – to dream of walking alone in a park denotes enjoyable leisures; to dream of walking with your lover means that you will be comfortably and happily married

Roses – to dream of seeing roses in bloom and fragrant means a joyful occasion is nearing and you will possess the faithful love of your sweetheart; to dream of inhaling a rose's fragrance will bring unalloyed pleasure

Sun – to dream of clear sunshine will bring joyous events and prosperity; to dream of the sun at noon means the maturity of ambitions and signals brings unbounded satisfaction; to dream of sun shining through the clouds means that your troubles and difficulties are losing their hold on you and that prosperity is nearing (big thing for Kai, yep)

Swans – to dream of white swans floating on water means prosperous outlooks and delightful experiences; to dream of a black swan will bring illicit pleasure (Kai needs a lot of that! ^^)

Vineyard – to dream of a vineyard will bring favorable investments and auspicious lovemaking

Violets – to dream of violets will bring joyous occasions in which you will find favor with some superior person (Miguel again)

Water – to dream of playing in water means that you will have a sudden awakening to love and passion; to dream of having water sprayed on your head means that your passionate awakening to love will meet reciprocal consummation

I know that there are different meanings for each one of these in different places, but this is what I found that I liked for my story. ^^

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well, that's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it! ^^ I spent a long time looking up those dream meanings and writing that little lemon for ya! ^^ Be thankful! ^^

Anyways, I'm sorry to see this go, but I have other fics to finish and get started on! ^^ There is a list of stories that I am thinking on starting on soon on my bio. Check them out and tell me which one you wanna see first. Doesn't matter to me! ^^

The link for this fic's picture will be on my bio as well. I hope you all enjoy it.

**Special Thanks To:**

**dark-phoenix-4eva**

**Rapunzelle**

**ForeverFalling86**

**Elemental Gypsy**

**Kaz-za-15**

**Tenshi of Freedom**

**DarkBombayAngel**

**Kiki Ling**

**the Light Shadow**

**Silver-stone Dragon**

**You guys are the best! (glomps) Thanks for your reviews!**

Now, this is where I leave ya till next time! Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne

Miz


End file.
